Talk:Deva
Todo list *Use zodaic image (http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Los_Deva), Twelve General image (http://www.onmarkproductions.com/assets/images/12.jpg), and hopefully the symbol images, as done on SGDL page. **http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Siddha%E1%B9%83_script **http://www.omniglot.com/writing/siddham.htm **http://www.visiblemantra.org/alphabet.html **http://www1.plala.or.jp/eiji/BONJI.htm **http://www.kuubokumon.com/bonji.html **http://i376.photobucket.com/albums/oo209/KrytenKoro/DevaandTaomon.png *Verify English stats from anime and any other appearances. (Caturamon: Exalted Beast, Pajiramon+Vajramon: Beast) *Make card articles *For Makuramon, does he ever have red eyes? *What type of chinese armor do they wear, and do they all wear scarves (I can't see on some of them). *Expand fiction section, clean up individual appearance sections. *Use Konaka stuff **http://www.konaka.com/alice6/tamers/character-e.html As mentioned in Suzie's entry, episode 33 ("Rabbit Transit") was written by Ms. Reiko Yoshida, who first breathed life into Terriermon and Lopmon in the Digimon movie. The Digimon Tamers version of Lopmon first appears in Ultimate form as"Antyllamon". She is the last of the Deva, the 12 god-like digimon created by Zhuquaiomon, and through meeting Suzie and interacting with her, she becomes Suzie's partner. The Deva each have their own unique speech pattern in the Japanese version, with most having an archaic mode of speech. Antyllamon's speech pattern was created by Ms. Yoshida. The adorable effect of Lopmon speaking in that same pattern surpassed even my expectations. In order to digivolve into his Ultimate form, the powerful Beelzemon, Impmon makes a "deal with the devil", symbolically selling his soul to the Deva. The plotline that I thought up for Impmon, leading up to the midpoint of the series, was as above. ... Everything after that-- particularly the relationship between Impmon and his two young partners, his agreement with the Deva, his digivolution, his depression, and finally his digivolution to Blast Mode in a desperate attempt to save Jeri -- these were all penned by Mr. Maekawa. Many of these episodes were also directed by Mr. Maekawa and Mr. Shibata. *Confirm whether official subs state "our servants" or "my servants". *Confirm pluralization of this and (Digimon Sovereign) - look for scripts, maybe? Bǎo 宝 As a Chinese major, I thought it might be worth pointing out that Bǎo 宝 also can be used in a sense like 'magic'. Tepheris (talk) 22:11, October 4, 2012 (UTC) :They don't really seem to be magic weapons, though. 01:19, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Antylamon The Antylamon who was a member of the Devas was data type. Do we really need to have the virus picture on the list? 00:55, November 25, 2012 (UTC) :Antylamon (Virus)'s profile explicitly states that it is also a member of the Deva. 04:47, November 25, 2012 (UTC) On this site it does, but anyone could have written that. What's the source for it? 01:51, November 27, 2012 (UTC) ::When he says, "Antylamon (Virus)'s profile", he refers to the official profile in the Digimon Dictionary, which is run by Bandai. 07:49, November 27, 2012 (UTC) :::In addition, the Antylamon profile has an explicit citation, which you really should check before insinuating that the passage is made-up. (Not to say that the wiki doesn't still have some made-up passages to root out, but that if there is a cite, well, there you go.) 15:58, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Deva Digimon Looking back at a few, the profiles use "デーヴァ（十二神）デジモン" (Deva Digimon) as the group name. Should we revise? 05:34, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Historical references lot of stuff on the wikimon page we should doublecheck and then look into maybe adding (crediting wikimon). 18:52, January 18, 2018 (UTC)